See, Seen, and Saw
by WulveNight
Summary: With the eyes they've given me, I learnt that I have seen enough of the world to know it's a beautiful place, wherever you are in life. And now, without them… I've learnt to 'see' this world in a new view… Something I've never even 'seen' before. One-shot.


The wind blew against the brunet's cheeks as his hair tussled along with the light gale. The trees to both his sides had shook whilst many leaves snapped off and drifted away. The lake before him glistened in the afternoon sun as small waves formed from the wind. Leo had only stood silently for an entire hour, but he felt as if time hadn't moved a second. He wore an orange turtle-neck with a blue blazer covering most of it, accompanied by sand-coloured jeans and brown leather shoes.

A smile crept up his face when he heard the distinct sound of shifting grass behind him, knowing that someone had been approaching. His hands shoved themselves into his pocket and licked his lips before speaking. "It's been a while, Mister Klaus." He greeted, not bothering to turn when the person had stopped by his side to stare out at the same lake.

"It truly has, Leonardo." The Reinherz had responded, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. Even though the smaller adult hadn't turned or looked towards the red head, he could tell the tall figure had worn the same thing years ago. And he was correct. Klaus had worn the usual white shirt and tie, with a waistcoat over them both, black pants down and the pair of custom-made loafers. The only difference, was the long, black, unbuttoned trench coat worn over his shoulders.

The silence had returned as neither had spoken or seen each other in years, yet they could still feel comfortable around each other's presence. Just as the wind blew, Klaus had opened his mouth to speak, but the brunet had beaten him to it.

"How's everyone been?" Leo quizzed.

"… Peachy. Just as before you left. But they still talk about you from time to time." The leader answered, his head looking down to the smaller figure. Just by looking, Klaus could tell the young adult had grown both physically, mentally and socially. And yet, he remained the same to the leader's eyes. Five years ago, the brunet looked as if he hadn't an idea why he had stepped into the Libra building. Yet now…

"That's great to hear. I didn't want the next time I visited to be like a funeral." The smaller adult joked. "But I you beat me to the punch, I guess…" He added.

"And you? How have are you?"

The brunet shrugged his shoulders before releasing them down. "Just as before I moved to Hellsalem's Lot. Free and alive." He answered. "I also forgot to ask about you. How have you been doing, Mister Klaus?"

"Good... Leonardo, I-"

"Thank you, Mister Klaus." The red head blinked, surprised at the fact that the smaller adult had interrupted him in between his sentence. His mouth went shut as he continued to listen. "You and all of Libra. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have found the answer I needed when I walked into that office room. I wouldn't have lived to meet great friends, like Vivian, Nej, Black… and White…"

"But Leonardo, your-"

"No 'buts'. I've gotten my wish, Mister Klaus." Leo took his first step since an hour ago, turning to face the tall man, but still not meeting his eyes. "I've gotten my sister her eyes back, so now it's _your_ turn to achieve your own goals." His head lifting to meet face to face with the leader. "Again, thank you, Klaus von Reinherz."

By now, the red head had been trembling, his fingers digging into his palms. His teeth grated against each other whilst blood begin to spill forth from the end of his lips. Releasing the tight grip on his hands, he reached his hands down to the brunet before they encircled the smaller adult's body, pulling him into a tight embrace. The photographer did not show any signs of resisting as he allowed the Reinherz to curl up into the hug.

"L-Leo, your eyes…" Klaus said, his voice beginning to shake into a different tone.

"With the eyes _they_ 've given me, I learnt that I have seen enough of the world to know it's a beautiful place, wherever you are in life. And now, without them… I've learnt to 'see' this world in a new view… Something I've never even 'seen' before." Leo spoke, holding the same smile whilst he snaked his arms under the leader's body, returning the embrace.

"… T-That day, I could've- no… I _should've_ been the one to offer them." The Reinherz said, lowering his eyes and remembering back to _that_ day.

"You're wrong. _If_ you had, then I would've never forgiven myself. Nor would have I forgiven you. But I realised something during my time in Libra," The photographer lifted his head up to the red head's, moving his hands over to the other's cheeks. He brushed lightly at the distinguishable sideburns, then pulled gently at the leader's head to have him face down.

"They needed a leader. They needed _you_." Leo stated, pushing up on his toes before lightly pecking the taller male's head. After the contact had disappeared, Klaus' heart raced when his insides begin to plea towards his brain. He stumbled to find the right words before speaking nervously.

"Leo, _I need you_ … I love you…" The Reinherz whispered, pushing himself further down to meet his lips with the brunet's. The smaller adult pushed back against the chaste kiss, a smile tugging itself up. His arms now managing to wrap themselves around the red head's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Since the start of the embrace, Klaus could feel his sense of balance begin to drop. But with the added weight of the other male around his shoulders, he toppled forward with the photographer, Leo landing on his back whilst the red head propped himself up on his elbows and knees. After a minute, the two had separated for a breath, a small giggle managing to rise from the brunet's throat whilst tears trailed down the sides of his face.

Five years of separation and the two had changed. Leo reaching the age of 28 whilst Klaus pushing up to 35. Some could say that Klaus had grown only an inch, but others say he remained the same height as always been. Leo on the other hand had grown to the same height as his former-senior, Zapp. Brought up in two completely different 'worlds', they managed to find something between them.

* * *

 _It was the first time he was going to see his sibling in two years. And during those two years, life had sent him enough punishments for even a sinner. But that had no effect whatsoever on changing his heart and mind. And better yet, it was reaching the last week before Christmas. Most of his gifts and presents handed out already whilst he held one last box for his younger sibling._

 _As she exited the airplane, both he and the leader of Libra had waited patiently for her. Albeit the brunet had said he'd be fine on his own, the Reinherz felt as if he had an obligation to be there with him. Leo's lit up as he saw his sister leave out of the terminal and headed towards his way with her bags being wheeled behind her and her pure smile still adorning her expression._

 _Then, it happened again. A crack of thunder and lightning shot outside of the window whilst the sky turned red. The god-like being had appeared amongst the land once more. Both Klaus and Leo froze up on the spot as they found everyone else in the entire airport had disappeared._ _Their body paralysed when staring out to the window._

 _"The trial is over. We have come back to retrieve what has been given and return what was lost… with a price." The god spoke, its voice seemingly ringing in their ears. After the offer had been made, Leo was the first to move just as Klaus was about to._

 _"You can keep my eyes. Just give back Michella's." The brunet instructed as the being's many eyes turned to the young adult's figure._

 _"Leonar-!" The man stopped when he saw the youth turned to him with a sad smile on his face and his blue eyes began to dim._

 _"I'm sorry… Mister Klaus…" The blue light faded away as the photographer lowered his eyelids. The being didn't take long before another thunderclap had returned the two back to the airport, the younger sister stopping in where she was when a slight pulsing had returned in her eye sockets._

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry this is both very short and very bad. But I didn't want to go to deep into this for other projects are on my mind. This one is just for the final episode coming out. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this fandom. So wait a little while longer before a new one comes out. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading!**_


End file.
